robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Hehohealo and mewthehappy
I am mewthehappy. I was just going through my casual day and I decided to search up jibberish in the games to find some crappy quality game to laugh at. Of course I can’t make any better games. I accidentally searched it up in the players section and i found someone named “hehohealho”. I don’t know why, but I decided to click on him. He had nothing on his profile and had ironically joined that same day. I passed it on as nothing and went on to play my favorite game: murder mystery 2. I was playing for a while when hehohealho actually joined the server. He was walking around just normally playing the game when he came up to me and said, “ I saw you checked out my profile. Some people around here like privacy. I was amazed. For anyone who doesn’t know, there is no way for someone to see where you are at on roblox. I left the game feeling terrified. I joined restaraunt tycoon, and ironically enough hehohealho was there too. He said, ”why do you keep following me?” I got a little ticked off thinking he was the one who was following me. He said, “what do you mean I’m the one following you?” I was freaked out. I asked, “could I see your restaraunt?” he said, “come on in!” I walked in and froze. His restaraunt was my restaraunt except it had a bunch of clones of me chopped up, and the customers had narwhal heads in their speech bubbles, which by the way is my head on roblox. He said, “want some food?” Right before I left. I was able to play roblox normally for a few days. One day, when I logged on, my friend count had been set to one, making hehohealho my only friend which was odd because I never sent him a request and if he did, I never accepted his. I clicked o message him and in the messages was this. * Hi * Hi * Hi * Hi * please reply to me * my soul is trapped * hes coming * dont play any of your games * oh no he’s here by ududj3jxjfjjjnjjrjennjfjendjdrjdnjkwmskdllkfklkdkekkemdmkmokemfm3cmckolmeldkelkdmfkfl3kk was the last thing he said. I was even more creeped especially considering the things I had seen. The following sentences is the chat log between me and hehohealho. mewthehappy: uhh... hello? hehohealho: ;);););););););;;;;);););;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;(;(;(;(;(;(;(;(;(;(;(;(;(;(;(;(;);) mewthehappy:what does that mean? hehohealho: it means hehohealho:OCCIDERE OCCIDERE OCCIDERE OCCIDERE OCCIDERE OCCIDERE OCCIDERE ME AD OBVIAN III AD OCCIDENDUM I didn’t know what that meant so I went on google translate. This is what it said: KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL MEET ME AT MURDER MYSTERY AT 3 OR BE KILLED ha. Liar. I didn’t go on murder mystery at 3. I woke up with blood on my eyes on the ceiling it said hehohealho. When I walked downstairs strange voice said, “rock a bye baby” and that was it before i died. My dead body now owns mewthehappy.